Why Are You Here?
by metal.lamp-silvertongue
Summary: One shot: This is what happens when Sonic gets lost. Rated T just in case.


Why Are You Here?

Rated: T

Characters: Sonic & Gregor

A/N: Don't ask. Christmas present to my sister.

* * *

><p>Gregor was expecting some sort of rat (the normal sized ones found in New York, not the Underland kind. That would have freaked his mom out.) It was summer and he was really, really bored. Luxa and Vikus promised him that he could visit Regalia safely, as long as his mother didn't throw a fit. Which fortunately, she didn't.<p>

But he was not expecting _this_.

"Gregor, is…is that from Underland?" Now, the reason this story comes about is due to the fact that even though Gregor was a hero, he simply did not watch enough TV. If he did, he would recognize the creature Lizzy was pointing at. Heck, probably we would have just stared in awe.

But instead, he mistook Sonic the Hedgehog, as a creature from the Underland. It made sense, but he couldn't identify the creature. Nevertheless, he shrugged at his sister's question and ran down the building.

Sonic had stopped in the alley close to a park, where generally Lizzy would have been picked up to go to summer camp. Since it was still quite early, no one was paying attention to the lost hedgehog.

"Hm, I'm in New York, but _not_ in New York City…" the blue creature murmured, staring at a map he'd be given. He would have gotten a ride with Tails…but he got sidetracked in Florida, where the sand reminded him of home. And that some crazy fans nearly chased him into the sea. He had told Tails to "Go on without me buddy, I'll be fine!"

Except he was now lost. He'd ask for help…

He'd call Tails…

Yeah, he had to find his way to NYC. Somehow.

"Excuse me, you're him right?" Gregor should have been much more specific. But he was really excited, and Sonic misread that excitement as fan-fawning. He sighed, noting that this was a kid, so he didn't want to be mean.

"Yep. Sonic the Hedgehog." He stuck out his gloved hand, which Gregor took and shook enthusiastically, mulling over the thought that hedgehogs grew this human-like in the Underland.

"I'm assuming you got lost." Gregor commented after he told Sonic his name. Sonic's eyes widen. Maybe the people he was meeting sent someone's son to find him. Kids probably knew their way around here better than adults (right?)

"Yeah, you guessed it! I guess we better get going!" Sonic paused, about to step out of the alley and gave the kid a pointed look. Gregor caught on and motioned towards the building.

"Follow me. We can go through the laundry room." Sonic nodded, wondering how going through the laundry room was going to get him to NYC and the meeting quickly. But then again, he wasn't from this place.

He followed the boy to the back of the room and watched as he shoved a washing machine to the side and pull the grate off a hole. He stared.

"Did they say that they'll send up a bat?" Gregor turned to Sonic, who just stare at him more.

'_Bat?'_

"I guess not." Gregor peered into the hole, and sighed in relief when misted curled around his cheeks and shoulders.

"It's safe, so we can go down."

"Down?" Sonic finally spoke, sounding shocked. Gregor looked over to the creature and suddenly felt bad. Maybe this hedgehog doesn't like being in the air. But Gregor was excited to be in Regalia once more so he motioned to Sonic and grasped him by the arms. He only said "Hold on," before pushing himself in, with Sonic grasping his arms tightly.

Sonic didn't like falling; he didn't like having any sort of stability. That's why he hated water, and I guess he now hates falling. Sonic also hoped that he wouldn't smash into the ground and turn into a blue pancake.

But the mist that relieved Gregor seemed to help them down until their knees met the floor. Sonic immediately jumped up, but he could barely see a thing. He heard some shuffling to the left and the boy whisper "Temp?" into the darkness.

Light scraping echoed throughout the place.

"Temp be here." Something rasped out. It held out a floating flame, which then turned out to be a torch. But Sonic quickly realized that there was no hand grasping the wood. It was a thin, black _thing_. Then the hedgehog could finally see properly. There was a giant roach (sitting?) in front of him.

"Holy crap, we need a giant exterminator!" Sonic managed to bite out; his pupils were quite tiny right now. That's when the boy turned to him and came to a shocking conclusion.

"You're not…from the Underland…are you?"

"What the heck is an Underland?" Then Temp, who had been shifting side to side uncomfortably, said:

"Not be from here, he is, not from here." Gregor smiled weakly.

"I kind of picked up on that, Temp, but thanks. Can you take us to Vikus?" Temp the Giant Roach nodded and took up a normal, roach position. Gregor got up and stood then to the creature but both turned to look at the blue hedgehog still kneeling. Well, Sonic assumed that the roach looked at him.

"Ride you, Overland creature, ride you?" It asked, waving its antennas slowly. But the 'Overland creature' suppressed a shudder and just gulped.

"Nah, I'm good." The human looked at him in concern.

"You sure? They're pretty quick." Sonic looked up to finally let out a big grin. The first one since Gregor met him.

"Well I betcha I'm _faster._" So Sonic burst ahead of them, somehow turning the right way and finally seeing light. And an old man.

"Well, hello there, but what exactly are you?" Sonic didn't answer that.

"Are you even human? Dude, you need to get yourself to a beach." The old man stared at him in a bit of a shock then burst out laughing.

When Gregor and Temp the Giant Roach finally caught up, Sonic had warmed to the old man. The old man, Vikus, hugged him tightly.

"Before we can take you, Gregor, around, we must return this creature back to his world." Sonic nodded and Vikus whistled. A huge shadow covered the hedgehog and his mouth fell open.

"That was me a few years back." Gregor said, smiling at a memory.

Apparently, this was a bat. Rouge was going to flip when he told her.

It was a short, yet memorable visit. He shook hands with Vikus and Gregor and even patted Temp the Giant Roach. When he finally managed to get on the bat, he gave one final wave.

"Fly you high, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Vikus cried out. Sonic raised a brow.

"Uh…thanks, I guess."

He didn't remember how he exactly got out after the bat instructed him in how to leave, because he basked in the heat and in the glaring sun.

"Well, today wasn't so bad!"

"IS THAT SONIC THE HEDGEHOG?"

* * *

><p>Um, I don't know. I hope it didn't suck. You'll tell me if it did, right? (prepares for the evil tomatoes)<p> 


End file.
